Along with the implementation of various functions and services, methods for operating apparatuses of recent years become complicated. Thus, providing operation support to the user who is confused about the operation methods is of increasing importance. Under such circumstances, apparatuses have functions for browsing electronic manuals or operation supporting functions, such as help functions, have emerged. However, since such apparatuses having the operation supporting functions support operations basically through respective screens, the apparatuses are limited to apparatuses each having a screen, such as televisions, video recording apparatuses, and cellular phones. For example, when the user is confused about a method for operating an apparatus having no screen, such as a stereo, a fixed-line phone, and a refrigerator, the user still needs to take more troubles, as opening a manual printed on a paper document and looking for a necessary page in the manual.
Thus, conventionally, a dedicated terminal capable of displaying a description of how to operate an apparatus including an apparatus having no screen has been suggested (see Patent Reference 1). The dedicated terminal disclosed in Patent Reference 1 can identify an apparatus by reading information of a wireless tag attached to each apparatus, and display, for example, an electronic manual of the identified apparatus to the user.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-310755